


Asset

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Asset

Clint has self esteem issues.  
As a kid,  
He was always told he wasn't good enough.  
Clint has worked hard to achieve everything.  
However, sometimes  
He feels insecure.  
Being one of the normal people,  
On the team of super humans.  
But he repeatedly proves his worth.  
and his place in the team.  
He is a valuable asset.  
After all he watches,  
And protects everyone on the team.  
They trust him.


End file.
